Kucing Kecil
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Dia memang benci kucing, tetapi ia juga sama manisnya dengan kucing.


_**Story By: **_**Rue Arclight Sawatari**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Kazuki Takahashi, Naohito Miyoshi, Shin Yoshida.**

_**Rate: K**_

_**Genre: Family, Drama, General.**_

_**Main Chara: **_**Thomas Arclight &amp; Michael Arclight.**

_**Warning: AR, typo, some mistakes EYD**__**.**_

_**Pair: Slight Accident.**_

_**A/N: Hope you like.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Kucing Kecil**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"_Nii-sama_! Lihat!"

"Hm?" Thomas menoleh, dilihatnya Michael berlari-lari kecil menghampiri makhluk berbulu coklat tua.

"Ada anjing~ _Nii-sama_, dulu _Nii-sama_ menyukai anjing, 'kan?" tutur Michael, ia tampak senang saat makhluk kecil yang disebutnya 'anjing' itu jinak padanya. Thomas hanya diam melihat Michael yang tertawa geli saat anjing itu menjilati tangannya.

"Sepertinya ia lapar." Michael membuka tas sekolahnya, ia mengeluarkan bungkusan yang ia dapatkan dari Nenek Haru, yakni berisi tiga buah nasi kepal. Tepat dugaan Michael, anjing itu terlihat bersemangat saat melihat makanan itu.

"Hehehe~ makanlah," tawar Michael seraya memberikan satu nasi kepalnya pada si anjing. Ah, benar saja, anjing itu langsung memakannya dengan lahap, lapar sekali sepertinya.

"Wah, kau kelaparan sekali, ya?" Michael menoleh ke arah Thomas. Paham maksud Michael, Thomas mengangguk. Michael tersenyum senang, ia memberikan nasi kepal bagian Thomas pada anjing itu. Dengan gembira, anjing itu menghabiskan dua buah nasi kepal.

"Meoong~"

"Ng?" Spontan, Thomas dan Michael menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mereka saling mengerjap saat seekor kucing berwarna hitam belang putih muncul di balik. Kucing itu terlihat kurus dan kotor, kondisinya sama dengan anjing ini.

"Ah, ternyata kucing." Michael tersenyum dan mencoba memanggilnya. Namun, kucing itu tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya, mungkin karena dia melihat ada anjing di dekat Michael. Thomas yang diam sedari tadi, kini bergerak, pemuda itu beranjak menghampiri kucing tersebut.

"Eh? _Nii-sama_?"

Thomas tak acuh, pria bermata merah magenta itu dengan sigap mengangkat kucing itu dan menggendongnya sebelum makhluk kecil itu sempat melarikan diri.

"Meong!" Kucing itu mengeong keras, ia memberontak karena terkejut mendadak digendong oleh Thomas. Namun, Thomas malah menahannya sembari sesekali mengelus punggung kucing di gendongannya. Lama-kelamaan, kucing itu menjadi tenang, seiring dengan elusan Thomas yang mulai berpindah ke kepalanya.

Michael yang bengong, sejak kapan kakaknya bisa akrab dengan kucing? Padahal sejak kecil Michael tahu bahwa kakaknya itu nyaris tidak pernah peduli pada kucing, termasuk hewan-hewan lain, minus untuk anjing.

Sementara itu, Thomas masih berkutat pada kucing belang tersebut, meski raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah sedikitpun, tetap memasang ekspresi datar. Namun, dari tatapan matanya, Michael yakin Thomas menatap kucing itu dengan begitu , apa hari ini akan ada badai? Suatu mukzizat jika Thomas bisa selembut itu tanpa bermaksud akting seperti biasa.

"III, kemarikan makanan itu, sedikit saja," perintah Thomas mendadak, membuat Michael terkejut.

"Hah? Eh? Apa?" tanya Michael, kurang memperhatikan ucapan Thomas.

Thomas melirik ke arahnya, "Kubilang kemarikan makanan itu," ulang Thomas, nada suaranya datar sekali.

"Ah, ya!" Michael buru-buru menghampiri Thomas, ia menyodorkan nasi kepal di bungkusan itu. Sebenarnya itu bagian untuk Christhoper, tetapi karena hari ini mereka tak dapat bertemu Chris karena kesibukannya di laboratorium, tak masalah siapa yang memakan nasi kepal itu.

Thomas mencomot sedikit nasi kepal tersebut, ia mengarahkannya pada kucing itu. Ah, rupanya kucing itu juga kelaparan, kucing itu langsung memakannya dari tangan Thomas.

"Ah, dia juga kelaparan." Michael tersenyum melihatnya. Thomas hanya diam saja, tetapi tangannya kembali mencomot sedikit nasi dan memberikannya lagi pada kucing itu. Hal itu terus dilakukannya hingga kucing itu tak mau lagi memakan nasi di tangan Thomas, sudah kenyang sepertinya.

"Hei, Nii-sama, bagaimana kalau kita pelihara mereka?" usul Michael, pemuda berparas cantik itu mengelus kepala anjing di sampingnya.

Thomas tak langsung menjawab, kedua matanya terfokus pada kucing tersebut yang bermanja di gendongannya, sesekali mengeong lucu. Thomas tertegun, entah kenapa ia teringat seseorang melihat kucing ini. Seorang gadis yang Thomas tahu sangat takut pada makhluk kecil berbulu ini.

Tak sadar, Thomas terkekeh geli.

"_Nii-sama_? Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Michael heran.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo pulang, ajak saja anjing itu jika kau mau," sahut Thomas, tanpa menunggu Michael, ia beranjak pergi lebih dulu sambil tetap menggendong kucing tersebut.

"Nii-sama! Tunggu aku!"

/_Dia memang benci kucing, tetapi ia juga sama manisnya seperti kucing./_ Thomas memejamkan matanya dan menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

_**xXx**_

_**The End**_

_**xXx**_


End file.
